


All Grown Up

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve always flirted, Alex has always been such a terrible flirt around him but it was all in good fun because – well because he was Matt, and she was Alex and she was old enough to be his mother and really – he was just a kid. </p><p>This man before her now was no kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Grown Up

It’s really lovely to see Arthur again, and Matt is phenomenal on stage.

Of course – Alex _knew_  he would be because – well because he was Matt, and he was an extraordinarily talented man, but stage is so different to television, so much so that it’s almost an entirely different craft and oh – he is _fantastic._ And that voice! Alex had never known he could sing.

But his talent is not the only thing that’s taken her breath away tonight, oh no. Nobody had told her that Matt, Matt Smith, her sweet gangly co-star she’d always been so terribly fond of in almost a protective way, was going to look like _that_.

Alex knew he’d been working out for this and his film, but nothing in a million years could have prepared her for the sigh in front of her tonight.

Later, after the show is over, her and Arthur hover at the bar for a bit, chatting amiably about the show while they give the theatre a chance to empty out before making their way backstage. They are waved in easily and find the cast and crew buzzing about with drinks and nibbles going round as they share the success of opening night.

They scan the crowd for Matt, and quickly locate him across the other side, conversing with a co-star. Arthur hollers none-too quietly over to him, and Matt whirls round, eyes lighting up when he spots them, and excuses himself.

“Hey, so glad you could make it!” He enthuses as he reaches them and he and Arthur clasp hands and pull each other in to clap each other on the back.

“Kingston!” He greets when he pulls away from Arthur, face breaking into a huge grin as he holds out his arms towards her.

“Hello,” Alex smiles, hearing herself sound uncharacteristically shy, flushing a bit as she steps into his embrace.

Her hand slips to his biceps as he hugs her tightly in his strong embrace, and she forces herself to tease like she always has done, squeezing his arm gently with a small giggle. “Ooh sweetie, how you’ve grown,” she purrs, and Matt laughs, stepping back as they part and rubbing a hand over his head. Her eyes slip to the muscles of his arm as he does so, the great width of his bicep as it flexes and she feels a distinctive stirring in her insides.

They’ve always flirted, she’s always been such a terrible flirt around him but it was all in good fun because – well because he was Matt, and she was Alex and she was old enough to be his mother and really – he was just a _kid_.

This man before her now was no kid.

“Let me get you a drink,” he offers, hand dropping to her lower back as he guides her over to the tray set down on a little table and Alex’s heart definitely does not pound a bit harder for the touch. For god’s sake, it was _Matt_ , and Matt had touched her innocently like this a hundred times before. It was just _Matt_.

“Darvill?” He says, leaning across in front of Alex to hand his friend a glass after passing Alex’s hers. She gets a strong whiff of his scent – a rich and delicious masculine perfumey smell – as he does so and heat pools inside her. _Oh-  God._

“Alright, Kingston?” He asks, and she jumps a little to find him looking into her face carefully.

“Yes,” she nods quickly, aware of how flushed she must look, a little laugh leaving her lips. “Fine. Bit warm in here, hm?”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Matt agrees, rubbing a hand through his hair. His hair – that too had gotten longer since she’d last seen him. It wasn’t nearly back to the floppy thick dark locks she’d always adored a bit but she sort of likes it this length, it’s… less boyish. Especially slicked back with all that gel for the show.

Arthur congratulates Matt on a great performance, and Alex manages to get out an enthusiastic agreement, then falls quiet as the two banter cheerfully.

Arthur spots somebody he knows after a while and excuses himself to go and say hello, and Alex jumps when she hears Matt’s voice close to her ear suddenly as he leans in.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asks softly, voice low and rich, and she realises she’s staring at him, and has been for quite a bit. She blinks, quickly giving a nervous little laugh. “Yeah, you uh – you look really good darling,” she tells him, aware that she can’t really pretend she wasn’t just openly ogling his form. Her hand moves up of its own accord to curl round one of those firm biceps. “It suits you… all this.” She squeezes gently and Matt laughs, his own cheeks flushing a bit.

“Well thanks,” he grins, then gestures to her, looking about as awkward as she feels. “You – you um, you look really great too Kingston.”

She waves him off, rolling her eyes, but he puts a hand on her forearm, stilling her. “No, I mean it. You – you look incredible. Paid a visit to the fountain of youth again, eh?” He jokes, and Alex giggles, secretly delighted.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous honey. I wish.”

He chuckles, glancing down and notices her glass is empty. “Hey can I get you another drink?”

“Oh, um… sure,” she nods with a smile.

His fingers brush hers when he takes her glass and then again when he returns with another to hand to her a couple of minutes later. She pulls away a bit too quickly, eyes flickering up to his and quickly away again. “Thank you,” she smiles, as she hurriedly takes a sip.

Matt nods. “You’re welcome.”

It feels a little ridiculous, this strange sudden shyness between them – this is _Matt_. She briefly supposes it’s been a good while since they’ve seen each other but realises that never normally produces any kind of awkwardness for her- she hasn’t seen Arthur in as long before tonight and she didn’t feel shy and half tongue-tied around him.

She glances at Matt sideways again, her eyes flickering over his form before she can stop herself, and hell, she can even _see_ the definition of his muscles through his bloody t-shirt. Alex had always liked her men well-built, and Alex had always liked _Matt_. But he’d been such a boyish, lanky thing, and she’d always thought of herself as just sort of terribly fond of him in almost a motherly sort of way. Okay – maybe that was the wrong word to use since she’d certainly never minded the kissing one bit – but he’d seemed like just a mere _kid_ when she’d started working with him, so young and daft and sweet, and she’d never really been able to see him as anything but.

Until tonight, it seemed.

“Alex?”

She blinks. “What?”

Matt chuckles. “I said  did you enjoy the play?”

“Oh!” Another of those little embarrassed laughs spills from her lips. “Yes,” she nods quickly, “Yes it was wonderful, really, really wonderful."

He lets out another chuckle. “You seemed a little distracted, just then.”

“I –“ She glances up at him, cheeks flushing, and she looks away, tucking a curl behind her ear. “You just look really different, is all,” she says, shaking her head.

Matt raises his eyebrows, and when she risks another glance up she finds him smirking at her just slightly. “Good different?”

“Oh yes, darling,” she chuckles, eyes holding his as she takes another a sip from her drink. “ _Definitely_ good different.”

\--

The night is a blur, and Alex can’t even remember how they ultimately ended up in Matt’s dressing room, both of them a little tipsy but the awkward shyness definitely gone. She doesn’t even know what happened to Arthur and half realises she should care because he is her ride home tonight, but it’s difficult to care about anything as Matt presses her back against his dressing table and kisses her with such intensity she thinks she may just melt right here against his rock-hard form.

If she’d have imagined her and Matt _like this_ before – which is something’s never let herself do – she knows she would have imagined herself as the one in charge – the experienced, confident one pushing him down onto his back and peeling his clothes off with steady hands as he fumbled beneath her, showing him how to properly make love to a woman…

Alex doesn’t even have room for a thought in her head, let alone the sense of mind to do anything other than whimper into his kiss and cling to those strong shoulders for fear of her knees giving way beneath her as Matt yanks open her blouse and drags up her skirt. He hoists her onto the table, then changes his mind when they send knick knacks clattering to the floor, and simply cups her under the backs of her thighs, her legs round his hips, and lifts her, carrying her across the room without breaking the fierce kiss.

She gasps, breathless, when he sets her down beneath him on the small couch in the corner, chest heaving and heart pounding with arousal. “You’re so strong!” She blurts out in awe, and Matt laughs, bracing himself over her on his arms.

“You’re not exactly a weight, Kingston.”

“I am,” she snorts, but he cuts her short with another one of those knee-weakening kisses. His weight is heavy and warm and delicious on top of her, and Alex rocks her hips up into his, mewling desperately as her fingers pull at his shirt.

Breaking the kiss, he kneels up between her legs to whip his t-shirt over his head, and she can only stare, eyes dark and hungry, licking her lips as she watches his muscles flex as he reaches down to unbutton and shove down his jeans, and then Alex has a whole new part of him to stare at as he reaches for her own clothing.

She reaches out and curls her hand round his rock hard length as Matt opens her shirt and drags down a cup of her bra, groaning when he bears a breast to his hungry eyes at the same time as she squeezes his cock in her hand.

“Knickers,” he gasps, hands fumbling between them, and Alex nods, pushing him back enough to shove down the cream lace garment, thankful she’d worn a nice pair tonight, and slip one leg out of it, skirt pooled up around her waist. She reaches for him again, but Matt takes her wrists in his hands and pins them by her head with a low growl, lowering his pelvis over hers to tease her slick heat with his cock, sliding his thick hard length through her folds, and grinding hard against her clit. Alex lets out a strangled moan, head thrown back against the cushions of the sofa, and Matt takes it as invitation to lean in and mouth at her neck, nipping and lapping at a spot there until she is certain she will have a mark as he lets go of one of her wrists to slide his fingers between them and push them through her wet folds.

She cries out as two of Matt’s long fingers push inside her and stroke at her inner walls. She feels herself clench and contract around his digits, her body silently begging, begging for more where her mind and mouth cannot form the words.  She slides her free hand over his back, feeling his muscles ripple and flex beneath his smooth hot skin, and Christ – even his _arse_ is hard and toned beneath her palm. Digging her nails in, she hauls him against her, dragging gasps from both of them, his fingers pushing deeper inside her, his hand crushed between them until he lifts his hips enough to slide them out and wrap his slick fingers round his own length instead, lining himself up with her dripping entrance.

Alex curls her leg round his hip and whinges, past the point of being able to articulate words, and thankfully Matt understands her desperation and sinks down to slide inside her in one smooth, deep stroke.

He is huge and hard and hot, and Alex cries out as she takes him inside, feeling herself stretch around him, so much so that it is a little deliciously painful. Holding almost still inside her as she trembles beneath him, Matt rocks his hips just enough so that his head nudges against a perfect spot deep inside her, and she gasps, nails digging hard into his backside.

Leaning down on his forearms braced either side of her head, matt rocks gently again and Alex’s free hand flies to his arm, clinging to him as unbearable pleasure rolls through her. Opening bleary eyes to gaze up at him in dazed pleasure, Alex spots her hand on his bicep, and muses deliriously that she wouldn’t even be able to get both of her hands all the way round one of his arms. She tells him, half incoherent babbles as he sets a steady rhythm rocking deep inside her, still hardly pulling out at all to move, and Matt chuckles, low and breathless, and leans down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“That’s because your hands are so tiny,” he  says against her mouth, and she smiles, tilting her head for a kiss, as she shakes it.

“Nu-uh,” she breathes, “your  arms are… are bloody tree trunks…”

He lets out an amused giggle at that, nipping at her neck playfully, fingers tangling and dragging through her curls as he rocks into her, nudging again and again just gently at that perfect spot inside.

“Matt,” she breathes after a moment. As mind-numbingly wonderful as this feels she wants… she needs… “fuck me _harder_ , please…”

He groans, lifting his head to look down into her eyes. “I thought you’d never ask, love,” he says, before bracing himself on one arm to slide the other hand down her body and grasp her thigh, hitching her leg up high over him, her knee pulled up by his ribcage, and then pulling almost all the way out to thrust back into her hard.

He starts up a quick rhythm, fucking her hard and properly now, and with the new angle and pressure he is grinding down against her clit with every downwards stroke drawing shrieks and gasps from Alex’s open mouth. She slides her hand from his arm to his chest as he moves over her, sliding her palm down over his pecs and abdomen, marvelling at the hardness beneath his soft skin, unable to resist raking her nails over the muscles of his stomach. Matt groans, leaning down to bury his face in her hair.

“Fuck, you feel – so good – sweetheart,” he gasps out between breaths, and Alex can only nod frantically in response, hoping he understands her answer as _mutual._ “Alex. _Alex,”_ he says her name over and over as if he can’t quite believe it is she beneath him like this, and when everything in her body tightens and she clenches around him, throwing her head back and screaming her release, he shouts her name, his voice so filled with utter bliss and pleasure by her ear she doesn’t think she will ever forget the sound.

He lays slumped on her for several moments as they both gasp for breath, until Alex has to push at him weakly, her ribcage aching as she tries to drag in enough air, and he scrambles off her, apologising.  He doesn’t go far, rolling to tuck himself into the back of the sofa and lifting her over him so she is settled half on her stomach on top of him and curled tightly into his form.

“Mmmm,” she hums in utter content after several moments when she can finally speak. She smooths a palm down over his torso. “Where the hell have you been all my life?”

 Matt lets out a breathy chuckle. “I’ve been right here, sweetheart,” he says hoarsely, hand stroking down the side of her face gently. “Waiting for you to catch up.”

Giggling a bit, Alex buries her face in his shoulder. “More like I was waiting for _you_ to grow up – I just didn’t realise it.”

“Grow up!” He says in mock-aghast, “You cheeky minx,” he pinches her side, making her squeak and giggle some more, squirming. “I was always grown.”

“Mmm,” Alex chuckles, slipping a hand down to curl her fingers round his soft length and draw a gasp from him. She feels it begin to harden immediately beneath her touch. “I see that now.”

“Jesus woman,” he groans, shifting beneath her. “What have you done to me?”

Smirking, she teases him with small clever fingers, looking smugly up into his face with her tongue caught mischievously between her teeth until Matt lets out a growl and before she knows what’s happened, has grabbed her and rolled her beneath him again, swallowing her giggles and shrieks and turning them into low, satisfied moans once more. 


End file.
